Santa's Gift
by FeelingThePullCallYourName
Summary: "Get off me dweeb!"He harshly said though he knew he didn't think it."Sorry. It-it's just that I'm like so happy to see you!"She shakily claimed, looking in his eyes. She liked him because he was unique but she knew she'd never get him... Notie.


**Yay! My first Notie one-shot! I'm writing a story also but this is a contest entry. But I decided to share it with all my good friends here :)**

**Okay, I really don't know what to say so... I guess just do the normal stuff you do...**

**I don't own anything, dude.**

* * *

It was one of those really cold late December afternoons at Twig Harbour, a little town near the spotlight city of Canada, Toronto. The snow was softly falling to the ground, whitening the already clear landscape of the chilly season, as the widely awakened citizens were hurrying in the streets to buy their last Christmas presents before it was too late. Colorful lights were mesmerizingly illuminating every building and every house prepared for the most popular _and_ sadly commercial holiday of the year. In that whole feisty carnival was a young girl followed by her fellow best friend of forever stuck in an enjoyable shopping spree to find gifts that all her family and friends would appreciate. Her long list half done and her mood still up as happy, she was gladly trotting from shop to shop at the search of the perfect present for anyone and also helping Sadie, her friend, finding what missed to hers. Only ten items remaining on both of their lists, the cheerful duo stomped in the nearest toy store to knock off five out of them.

"Ooohh look at this Sadie!"The raven haired and dark skinned girl pointed to her bfffl a pink dressed doll with curly blond locks looking exactly like the country singer Taylor Swift. "That'd be like so the perfect gift for my little sister!"

"Sooo true! You should buy it!" Replied Sadie, as excited as the other girl named Katie was.

"Well maybe that would be a great choice."Katie responded, unsure if she would rather or not take it after remembering why she should not. Sure, every little six year old girl would love to get a doll as pretty as this one but her sister was making exception to the rule. She was kind of different; wearing shorts instead of skirts, wanting to be a doctor instead of a princess, fighting instead of talking in the back of someone… The simple contrary of what her older sister used to be when she was her age. That was why every year it was extremely hard to find her something she might like.

Noticing her friend's hesitation, Sadie piped up by replying.

"If you don't feel comfortable with it, you could go see over there. I can wait, don't worry."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, go. Your sister likes to draw, right? I think I've seen some drawing material in the fifth row."

"Thanks Sadie."Katie hugged tightly her pig tailed best friend and made her way to the suggested row.

Walking quietly but gleefully, Katie took the time to look at all the lovely holiday decorations embellishing the temporarily festooned store and how magical the city looked from the inside through the huge glass window. Though she loved the annual 80's party more, the 17 year old had to admit Christmas was the most beautiful celebration of the year. She just loved to see children running around her in the familial house, be with see people she hadn't seen for months and share time with the ones she loved. Sure that was a little cliché to think Christmas was the only cool holiday of the year but still, that stayed an incredible one.

Katie peered up to see a red panel flashing the number 5 in red letters in old scripture over her head. She turned to the left.

At the moment she entered the row, she felt her blood rushing into her veins but she felt her heart stop brutally. She had seen that face before, that way to stand and that expression before. Those things she should hate but could not because it was just so… attractive to her. He never talked to her even if she tried a hundred times to make him notice her but it never worked. What she truly wondered was why he didn't see it.

"N-Noah?"

The well-known bookworm started and looked in her direction, as surprised as her of that sudden meeting after a few months on TDI together. His eyes widened at how she changed; much more grown-up, better taste in dressing up and more make-up than before. Okay, the pig tails were still well placed on her head but they were much lower than before. Curiously, that new sight of her was making him have butterflies in his stomach, what he never felt before when he was near her.

"Katie?"He imitated her as well using her own name.

"Hey, it's been a while."She beamed, smiley to see him again.

"Yeah. So what are you doing here?"

"You should know I am living here. May I return the question?"

He sighed. "My grandma lives here and we came to visit."

Glad to hear that news, Katie couldn't contain herself from the joy boiling inside herself. Her pink lips curled into a huge smile as she pulled her Total Drama partner into a warm embrace. The know-it-all , trying to find a way to breathe and escape from her arms, noticed she was wearing perfume smelling strawberry or some kind of fruit like this, what made him feel more 'comfortable' in the hug. That rapidly broke when he realized what he was doing.

"Get off me dweeb!"He harshly said though he knew he didn't think it.

"Sorry. It-it's just that I'm like so happy to see you!"She shakily claimed, looking in his eyes. God his eyes were beautiful. Brown, mysterious, deep… everything she loved. Since her last experience with boys, she had sworn she wouldn't ever fall in love again with someone with who she knew she had no chance with… Except that Noah was making exception to the rule. He was unique, authentic but she knew she could never have him. _Because_ he was different.

She caught herself blushing when she realized she had been looking in his orbs for seconds without saying anything.

"Um… So why are you here? Came to buy something for Christmas?"The now red cheeked teenager asked.

"For my younger brother but I've already found."

"Cool. Then you could help me choose for my sister."

"Huh, I don't- "Without any warning or agreement, Katie tugged the geek toward the end of the row, near the door of the depot right next to the artistry department. Thankfully, before he could say a word, she had already found what she was looking for and what seemed to be the perfect gift for an authentic sibling; a sketching kit. She smiled at him, happy of the situation.

"She will love it. Thanks Noah."

"You're welcome, I guess."

"You know, most of the boys I went out with hated to shop with me."

"I understand why…"Noah mumbled, a little annoyed by her constant happiness.

"You're different."

All went silent at these words. Like nothing else mattered anymore. His heart was uncontrollably throbbing in his chest, ready to jump out of it and run across the room and his hands became all wet when he noticed that the girl he once called sarcastically Brainiac was still holding him in her arms though she could have departed or even leave him minutes ago. That was strange to him to be that close to a girl, especially someone sweet and naïve as her. And that was also really awkward to him how he felt near her.

Just when she lifted her eyes to see the hour on the wall clock holding up in front of them, she caught the sight of two little green leaves and branches pending from the high tile ceiling. Those giving the signification of friendship, faith, hope and the most important, love. Noah at his turn peaked up and froze right in front of what he was seeing. That was awkward… but heck they wanted it.

The mistletoe was shinning and glittering over their heads, and their faces started to flush. They both knew they wanted it, and how bad they wanted to do it but was it really necessary to get things more uncomfortable between us. This answer was easily spotted into Katie's head.

Without waiting for any other signs, her arms went up Noah's and stopped around his neck, wrapping it lovingly and comfortably. His eyes widened, and perhaps his pupils also, as she slowly leaned in for the first time in her life toward a guy she would normally reject if she had the choice between him or Justin or even Alejandro. That was really out of character for a perky girl like her to fall for a cynical guy like him.

He let her lips crash into his, tasting for the first time the best taste in the world. He didn't know if it were Christmas's magical cinnamon scent or simply holding a girl that made all of it a perfectly pretty image. And he bet all his friends from the chess club would be totally jealous if they saw him with that girl. But let's not ruin the moment with some creepy nerds…

She counted the seconds; 6 exactly. Six of the bests in her life. Six unforgettable ones. Katie pulled apart, licking her lips and plastering a cute smile on her already lovely face. His face flushed, as he didn't know what to say after that _awesome_, _memorable, epic, enjoyable, endearing, first kiss. _Thankfully, that girl knew exactly how to act with boys.

"I really would like to see you again, Noah."Her squealy self had gone for a lovesick one. A cute lovesick one.

"I-I-" He stammered.

"I guess I'll see you someday this week. I'll call you." She grinned again and pulled away from him though she really didn't want to. Alas, long last looks must end and, her heart broken to leave her newly almost possible perhaps boyfriend, she walked away toward Sadie waiting at the other end of the store.

Sadie turned around to see her best female friend for life coming after five minutes gone in the fifth row, a buoyant smile spread across her face. Formerly worried but now relieved since she had a gift gripped in her hand, she hailed to her, waving her hand in the air.

"Where have you gone to be that smiley?"

"Let's say I've found someone important…" Katie trailed off, her voice full of mystery.

"What? What happened?"Sadie inquired curious.

Then she saw a familiar bookworm going out the store with a goofy and almost stupid grin on his face, glancing in their direction and rapidly turning back when he saw Sadie looking at him back. Katie's best friend smiled, totally connecting the bookworm with a kiss, a kiss with Katie's freshly wet lips and Katie talking about a certain someone… It was all obvious.

"Don't need to say anything. I think Santa just passed earlier this year."She told herself, imitating the darker tanned teenager's smug smile.

* * *

**A/N: Normal Stuff... And Merry Christmas!**


End file.
